A Gentleman
by Luo Hakuei
Summary: A vast field will do for a meeting place. A girl engrossed in her book never expected to meet a mysterious man in such a unexpected way. Will she come to like him or will he fall short of being her desired gentleman. Tyki MikkXOC, One-Shot.


A sea of gorgeous green, streched out over the horizon. Wildflowers filled the sea like fish. The sky as blue as crystal waters, not a single fluffy cloud bloted the calm sky. The yellow sun set high in the sky, indicating noon. A soft breeze swept over the field lightly grazing the blades of grass that met your knees in a friendly manner.

A small built girl of beauty sat in the tall field. Hair as brown as the riches dirt and eyes of the prettiest emerald. Her skin slightly tan from all the little kisses the sun gives. She wore a soft pink dress and a white alice bow kept her hair back. A book in her lap, and eyes blinded to anything else.

A young man with dark wavy hair, lovely dark brown eyes wandered into the open field. He scanned the area looking for anything that might catch his eye. A little away from him, a head of brown hair stuck over the tall grass. Curious, he walked closer. As he got closer he realized it was a girl.

"Hello, miss?" He rang, she did not answer. He walked around to the front of her. He could see how engrossed she was in the book that layed upon her lap. He snapped his fingers close to, but not in her face. She jumped, her face snapping up to see the cutious man. Alarmed she stood, dropping her book. She backed slowly away, eyeing him.

"No need to be so alarmed. I wandered into this field and saw you. My names Tyki Mikk, may I ask what yours is?" She took in his appearence, he wore black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt that tucked into his pants, the top two buttons undone. She stared at him, not knowing if she should really give her name or not.

"Shirahoshi" She had finially decided to give her name. The man smiled to her, he had waited patiently for her to grace him with her name. It was a pretty name he thought.

"What a pretty name to match such a pretty girl." He spoke to her, he had seated himself in front of her. She eyed him curiously as he lite a cigrate. She watched him, not exactly knowing what she should do. She was cusious and terrifed of him.

"And what a odd name to match a odd man." She spoke up to insult him. He looked amused, and cracked a smile. "What makes me odd in your eyes?" He exhales a puff of smoke that finished circulating through his lungs. She looked at him, thinking of what to say, the pause amused him even more.

"The fact you have sat youself infront of a stranger. Stiking a conversation with someone you know nothing about, complenting the person, and inturupting their day." She huffed, indicating her annoyance with him. He did not think of it that way.

" Well, to meet a person don't I first have to talk to them, while not knowing a thing about them. I have inturupted my own day as well, this was not on my to do list either." He shot back at her, he had already read the mood to know he should leave, however there was sommething about her, that made him stay to talk with her.

" But most people are invited to talk, you walked right up uninvited." He irretated her, but yet she could not just up and leave him. It was like she was nailed to the ground.

"Well, yes you did not invite me to talk. I invited myself to a conversation I started." He was not about to loose an argument, even to a beutiful girl. He decided to try to make it a draw, he could not beat a girl either. She sat down instinctively facing him.

"This argument is pointless, mister. Shall we call this to an end." It was like she read his mind, he shrugged, not going to complain. He stood up and offered his hand.

"Why not we get coffee and get to know one another, hm?" he asked as she accepted his hand and stood up. She dusted of her dress and a grabbed her book.

"I see no harm in that." She said with a smile, he led her out of the field and into town. He found a good coffee shop to stop in. They both did not speak right away, however soon eased into conversation about anything and everything. She enjoyed being in his company more than she thought she would. He found he liked her more and more as they talked. They both started to like each other more and more with every word, every second, and every breath.

"Can I walk you home, Shirahoshi?" He asked as it was late in the afternoon before they had left the coffee shop. She smiled nodding, she linked her arm with his, as they began talking once again.

"You can just call me Shira, it is much shorter." She said as they came closer to her home. Her home was a large farm house that sat not to far from the field they had met in. Tyki was almost sad he had to part ways with her.

"We must part ways, though I do hope to see you soon. You will ring for me again, will you not?" She asked with hope in her eyes, he smiled thinking of how cute she looked. She wanted him to say he would, it would break her heart if he said he would not.

"Of course I will. Tomorrow is okay with you, right?" He smiled to her, making her heart skip a beat. She nodded, her face was as bright as any star in the night sky.

"I am glad I met a gentlemen. I was nervous when we first met, that you would be a rude man. I am glad you are not, though." She kissed him on the cheek before walking up her steps to her home. He felt good about himself, and was excited to see her tomorrow.

"I am glad you are a lady, I would not want any less." He shouted back before heading back to town. They both felt good about themselves, and when tomorrow came, they would be the two happiest people on this planet.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tyki Mikk or D. Gray Man. I only own Shirahoshi and the plot. Cover image owned by it's respected owner. **_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. I would love if you dropped me a review or read my other stories. I only have one other Man story, an Allen Walker One-Shot. I have Stories for One-Piece, Naruto, and Magi. Until Later, ~Luo Hakuei. **_


End file.
